


I'm Only Me When I'm With You

by DeeChicagoFireFan



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeChicagoFireFan/pseuds/DeeChicagoFireFan
Summary: What would have happened if the game night Matt and Sylvie had in 9x01 had gone a little differently. An alternate ending to that scene.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 23
Kudos: 126





	I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> How is everyone doing after all the Brettsey scenes we got in 9x01? I watched the episode twice and I watched the couch scene like 50 times, and it made me smile every single time.
> 
> This is just a short fic on what would have happened if Sylvie hadn't looked away from the eye sex they were having :P
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Sylvie presses her lips together to suppress the laughter that is threatening to escape her mouth, and speaks, "Australian?"

"Yes! Yes!" Matt exclaims, feeling so elated that Sylvie was able to guess it right.

Now she can't control it any longer and bursts out laughing, causing her to double over. Matt instinctively leans forward, and asks through the laughter, "Wha - what?"

"That was so - so terrible," she says, sitting up straighter, but still laughing hysterically.

Matt's jaw drops, as he guffaws, looking at her incredulously, but with a hint of playfulness in his eyes. "Oh! And you are very mean, you know that?"

Sylvie giggles hard and nods, "Yeah."

"Oh you do? Okay, good!" Matt replies, smiling widely at her.

As their laughter dies down, Sylvie brings her hands up to cup either side of her face. "Ow, my cheeks hurt from laughing so much!" she complains, and drops her hands. "It's all your fault," she huffs.

Matt's brow raises in surprise, but he decides to play along. He places his beer on the table, and scooches a little closer to her on the couch, so that their knees are just touching, and he leans forward to caress her cheek. 

"I'm sorry my Australian accent is so bad," he says with a goofy grin on his face, which Sylvie throws back at him.

As their eye contact grows stronger, Sylvie's heart begins to race, and she feels her cheeks heating up. She glances down briefly at his lips, and then looks up into his eyes, breathing heavily. His eyes have grown darker, and she finds herself inching closer to his face. Matt tilts his head to the left and proceeds to close the gap, when Sylvie bites her lower lip, and whispers, "Are we really doing this?"

Matt pulls back slightly to look into her eyes, and moves his hand from her face and gently takes her hand which is resting on her knee. "Only if you want to. I really care about you Sylvie, you've become my closest friend. You always make me feel loved and appreciated, and I don't know what I would do without you." He smiles at her softly, thinking about all the warmth and affection she has brought into his life, all the things he never thought he would feel again.

Sylvie nods, and smiles at him fondly, "I feel the same exact same way. You make so happy, and you are always there for me when I need you. I don't ever want to let you go."

She moves in and kisses him, bringing one hand around his neck to pull him closer, to deepen the kiss, while resting her other hand on his upper arm.

Matt slowly rises off the couch, snakes his arms around her waist and pulls her under him, so that she's lying on her back. He hovers over her for a moment to just look at her, and take her in. He had missed so many chances to tell her how he feels about her, but he's extremely happy that it finally happened.

Sylvie beams at him and as if she read his mind, she says, "This was definitely worth the wait."

Matt laughs softly, and lowers himself onto her and kisses her with all the hunger and passion that has been building up inside him. 

When they finally pause to take a breath, Sylvie says, "I know you're a gentleman and all but -" she switches to an attempted Australian accent. "Do you still want to sleep on the couch, mate?"

"Okay, that was worse than mine and you know it," Matt laughs, as he is running his fingers along the edge of her forehead, to move her hair out of her face.

Sylvie chuckles too, but then in a serious tone says, "But come on, let's take this to the room."

"Yes, ma'am."

As they walk from the couch to the room, holding hands, Matt jokes, "You know, I'm thinking this was your plan all along. You could have called Burgess when you found your apartment door open, but you called me."

Sylvie smirks at him and teases, "Yeah maybe this was all part of my master plan, to get you into my bed."

Matt grins, "But on a serious note, I'm glad you trusted me to protect you."

"I trust you with my life, Matt."

He bends down to kiss her and then quickly picks her up to carry her to the bed, causing Sylvie to squeal lightly in delight.

The two of them spend the night, safe in eachother's arms, ready to face whatever tomorrow brings, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is appreciated! 😊


End file.
